


Early Arrival

by DemonicSymphony



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Begging, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSymphony/pseuds/DemonicSymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy isn't expecting Harry back from his mission quite so soon. Harry's rather pleased at what he stumbles upon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demimondes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demimondes/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Вернуться пораньше](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051107) by [Lisenik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenik/pseuds/Lisenik)



> Because I got dragged into Kingsman hell (which is a good thing) I decided to write Vee a thing for constantly making me make strangled noises while browsing tumblr.

Eggsy’s hand slid over his cock, thumb brushing over the head and making him arch with a small groan. He worked himself, fingers trailing along just right. Squeezing himself, he swore as he held himself off from coming again. Tears pricked the back of his eyes as he moaned Harry’s name a whimpering ‘please’ following it.

In the dark of his room at Harry’s house, Eggsy teased himself, taking himself back to the edge until he was panting, free hand twisted in the pillow over his head. He didn’t hear the footsteps on the stairs; didn’t see the light of the hall click on with his head thrown back and eyes closed.

“Fuck, Harry,  _please_!” Eggsy’s hips rocked up into his hand as a shadow fell across his bed.

“Please, what, Eggsy?” Harry’s voice sounded as he stepped into the room, allowing the hall light to illuminate Eggsy’s body once more.

Eggsy yelped, scrambling to cover himself, only to be stopped with the tip of Harry’s umbrella in the center of his chest. As Harry applied light pressure, Eggsy laid back in the bed, staring up at him.

“It would be terribly bad manners to stop now. Don’t you think? Especially when you’ve asked me so very nicely.” The small smile on Harry’s face highlighted his interest as he looked over Eggsy’s naked form.

Licking over his lower lip, Eggsy wrapped his hand back around his cock, looking away from Harry’s face as he flushed. He groaned as he started again, rhythm fast.

The tip of the umbrella caught him under the chin, light pressure making him look up again.

“Slow, Eggsy. Take your time. Show me how badly you want it. And if you ask nicely again. I might just give it to you.”

Eggsy groaned, squeezing himself hard as he panted, the words very nearly doing him in. “Harry- fuck.”

Harry chuckled and trailed the umbrella back down Eggsy’s chest. “You know all the things this can do. All the  _damage_ this brings when used properly.”

“Jesus-” Eggsy stroked himself as he watched Harry. “Harry,  _please_.”

“Shh, Eggsy. I promise, we’ll get there.” Harry’s lips twitched with a smirk before he let the tip of the umbrella slide further down, cool metal traveling over Eggsy’s thigh.

“I want you to beg as I bring it back up. If I reach your throat without being satisfied, you’ll have to wait until tomorrow to try again. Am I understood?”

Eggsy groaned as he gave himself a firm stroke. “Yes sir, please. Harry, please.”

Harry smiled indulgently as he continued dragging the tip up Eggsy’s body.

“Fuck- please, Harry- God, it’s been ages, I’ve been- please. I need it. Want it.” He squirmed, hand speeding up, breathing growing ragged.

Without speaking, Harry pressed the tip against a nipple, just enough to be slightly uncomfortable. “Were you going to pretend I was standing here, telling you what to do? When to do it?”

“Yes, Harry. I was. God, please.” Eggsy’s rhythm faltered, body trembling, stroking speeding up. “Fuck,  _please_!”

The tip of the umbrella came to rest under Eggsy’s chin and he let out a pained whimper, eyes locking with Harry’s in a silent plea.

Harry smiled as he spoke, “Let go for me, Eggsy. Let me see you break.”

Eggsy’s eyes shut on their own as he cried Harry’s name. His motions were erratic and rough as he came, body arched and tense.

As he watched Eggsy come apart, making a mess of himself, Harry brought the tip of the umbrella to the floor and leaned against it, a self-satisfied smile on his face.

Finishing the mission early had paid off in more than one way.


End file.
